beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 26
Overview Inside of the hotel that Yoshito is staying at, Koyuki is nervous, because Yoshito left him alone to go make phone calls. When Yoshito returns, he takes a seat next to Koyuki and tells him that things will be decided at Greatful Sound. He challenges Koyuki that if Maho watches Belle Ame perform that Koyuki is not allowed to speak to Maho ever again. Koyuki agrees to the challenge, so long as Yoshito does the same if Maho watches BECK instead. The rest of the band are out by the tents talking about the pre-festival activites. Satou hurries over to them shouting why they are not participating. Taira explains that the festivities are only for ticket holders. Satou tells them they are exempt from that as they are a performing band. They explain to her that they were told that auditioning bands didn't count. Satou asks who told them that and is informed by her assistant that it was by Ran's orders. Satou tells them to come with her and she'll get them in. Meanwhile, Koyuki is walking back to Greatful Sound, incredibly worried about the bet he made with Yoshito. As he enters the festival grounds, Koyuki is stopped by two members of the band, Kneecap, who recognize him from the Dying Breed film. They invite him to perform a song with them. Koyuki can't speak English and doesn't understand what they are saying, but Yoshito appears behind him and translates. They ask him to sing "The Clash" and Koyuki tries to tell them that he doesn't know the song. Yoshito tells him that he'll help Koyuki to learn the song. Taira, Saku, and Chiba are in the crowd, watching the performances and wondering where Koyuki and Ryusuke are. They suddenly see Koyuki appear onstage with Kneecap. The crowd starts talking about Koyuki's appearance, many recognizing him from the Dying Breed film. Taira is nervous though, because the fans will be unforgiving if Koyuki messes up. Their band may depend on Koyuki doing well. When Koyuki starts singing, everyone realizes that he's singing the wrong song. Koyuki quickly realizes his mistake as well. Yoshito is giving him a triumphant look from backstage. The whole band stops playing. Someone from the audience throws a bottle at Koyuki. Chiba tries to start a fight with the person he thought threw the bottle. Later, back at their tent, Saku asks Koyuki if he can get him anything, but Koyuki is too unhappy. Taira, who stayed to watch the rest of the performances, is surprised again when Ryusuke is onstage, playing with Jimmy Snooker and Eiji. Ran is outraged that Ryusuke is onstage. Taira believes that the difference between Ryusuke and Eiji is clear hearing them play together. As the two perform, the crowd is amazed by their talent. At the end of the performance, Ryusuke slams the guitar down against the stage. His action shocks the crowd, but also excites them. Taira and Chiba discuss that Ryusuke slammed the guitar because he didn't like the sound of it in comparison to Lucille. Taira believes that Ryusuke has gained a lot of power in the last two years, but that Eiji has lost what he once had. Back at the tent, Saku tells Koyuki that he's bought some melon bread for them. Koyuki asks for the next day's weather forecast. Saku tells him that it will be sunny, but that later in the day, it might rain. The next day, the festival kicks off. Saku and Koyuki are fooling around at the creek that runs through the campgrounds when they are approached by Rikiya. Rikiya tells them how excited he is that BECK is playing at the festival.Category:Chapters